thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Despacito
Todd plays "Despacito" on the piano. DESPACITO - LUIS FONSI ft. DADDY YANKEE & JUSTIN BIEBER A pop song review Todd: Well, hey! A summer song! A song you would actually listen to in the summer! How did that happen? Video for "Despacito" begins Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee: 'Fonsi, D-Y Oh '''Todd (VO): '''I'm sorry to keep bringing this up, but modern pop music is in what old-timey sailors call 'The Doldrums'. ''Clip of Imagine Dragons - "Believer" 'Dan Reynolds: '''Pain, you made me a, you made me a believer '''Todd (VO): '''We live in dark times and we keep getting dark music. Purveyors of happy, candy-colored pop music like ''of "[[The Top Ten Best Hit Songs of 2017|Chained to the Rhythm]" by...] Katy Perry are struggling because we're just not happy enough to listen to this. of Halsey - "Now or Never" ''Music has to be depressing now. One of my viewers called it ''about Halsey's... "''man of steel pop", a term I am immediately ''tweet, 'TODD IN THE SHADOWS' is slapped over twitter user's name ''appropriating and claiming as my own. I came up with it, it's my phrase now. '''Todd: '''But goddammit, we can't be sad and dour ''all ''the time. ''of beach background with coconut, sunglasses and sandal ''It's still summer, ''of... ''we're not actually a post-apocalyptic wasteland, even if that's the impression you get listening to ''with chicken proclaiming the sky is falling '' panicky idiot cultural critics such as myself. We need a good summer song. And if no one in the English-speaking world has it in them, by God, we'll get it elsewhere! '''Luis: '''Despacito Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito '''Todd: '''Spanish? Sure, why not! '''Todd (VO): '''I mean, that's apparently what we concluded seeing as this song is not only successful in America, it's America's first foreign language #1 hit, in like six billion years. '''Todd: '''Hey, I mean if you think about it, it makes sense. I mean, we're America. ''of box: Made in China ''We don't manufacture anything anymore. ''South Park ''Dey took 'er jerbs! '''Luis: '''Despacito This is how we do it down in Puerto Rico '''Todd (VO): '''Okay yes, technically our song this week is also American seeing as it's from Puerto Rico, and Puerto Rico is in fact ''flag placed beside Puerto Rican one ''part of this country, even though we treat it like it's not, for God knows what reason. But for our purposes today, it's not in English, so it's foreign. Or at least it is to me. '''Todd: '''I think I'm pretty well-versed in a lot of genres, but Latin pop is a huge blind spot for me. ''Clip of Enrique Iglesias ft. Descemer Bueno, Gente de Zona - "Bailando" 'Todd (VO): '''I just don't know anything about it. I kind of mentally file all Spanish music into the same genre, which... '''Todd: '...thinking about it, even for a second, that's obviously ''not right. I mean, here I am, trying to pretend I'm a real music critic, and I can't even tell the difference between... ''of... ''Tito Puente and... ''and... ''Menudo. Hey, you know, I don't think expertise is always necessary to be a good critic. On one hand, if you need to get some thoughtful analysis about... ''Clip from... 'Todd (VO): '...DragonBall Z, you could get it from someone who's watched every episode, knows every season, and character, and plot line. But you could also get a lot from someone who has enough distance from it to watch two episodes and realize 'Hey, wait a minute. This sucks!' DOES. EAT ME. 'Todd: '''I'm not a total clueless idiot; I'm-I'm a little more familiar with Spanish-language pop music than I used to be, cause... ''Clip of Dan Omar ft. Lucenzo - "Danza Kuduro" 'Todd (VO): '...I live in New York now, and it has a huge Latino and specifically Puetro Rican population. They-they [clips from ''West Side Story] roam the streets in prancing gangs and sing about wanting to live in America. That's, uhh, that's what I understand at least... '''Todd: '...I don't actually leave the house. Clip of Maluma - "Felices los 4" 'Todd (VO): '''But yeah, I do hear Spanish-language music more and more. I know specifically, for example, that the song today is ''of the word reggaeton, which Todd struggles to pronounce ''Reggaeton...reggaeton...ton...reggaeton. A popular genre that combines Latin pop, hip-hop and Caribbean music. ''of N.O.R.E. feat. Nina Sky, Gem Star, Daddy Yankee and Big Mato - "Oye Mi Canto" ''You may remember it from its brief blip in the spotlight right around '04 and '05. And then it disappeared back to Latin America because... '''Todd: '...white people wanted to listen to music we actually understood. Clip of Black Eyed Peas - "My Humps" 'Fergie: '''My humps, my hump my hump my humps '''Todd: '''OK, maybe "understood" is not quite the right word. My point was... ''Clip of "Despacito" '''Todd (VO): ...I could review a reggaeton song. I know music. I took three years of junior high Spanish. I bought a cover for... ''copy of Santana's "Supernatural" in the 90's. '''Todd: 'briefly ''Man it's a hot one. ''normal ''Yeah, and, OK, yes I'm totally not up on the genre... '''Todd (VO): '...but, it's still cool to learn about all these artists I didn't know beforehand, but are more humongously famous and influential. Todd: 'So, with no further ado, America, let me introduce you to one of the biggest names in Latin pop. '''Todd (VO): '''The multi-talented Puerto Rican legend, who has weaved his way through multiple genres of Hispanic music to become a superstar in the Spanish-speaking world. '''Todd: '''The one, the only... ''Clip of Justin Bieber - "Baby" 'Justin: '''Oh-whoa-whoa-whoa '''Todd (VO): '''No, no. '''Todd: '''No, what the crap? No! ''Clip showing the opening verse to "Despacito" 'Justin: '''Comin' over in my direction So thankful for that, it's such a blessin', yeah Turn every situation into heaven, yeah '''Todd (VO): '''OK, that is ''not ''the singer I was talking about. But yeah, that is uh... '''Todd: '...that's definitely the voice of Justin Bieber. '''Justin: Make me wanna savor every moment slowly, slowly Todd (VO): '''Which, you know, I-I watched the video; I didn't see no Justin Bieber in it. '''Todd: ''facepalms OK, yeah, full disclosure: the version that's big in America, is in fact, ''of the "Despacito" remix single cover ''a partially English remix, ''of a Justin Bieber poster ''featuring Latin icon... ''to pronounce Justin's name in Spanish ''Husteen Bie-a-bear.'' Todd (VO): 'Look, song on the whole? It's fine. I don't mind it. It's OK. '''Todd: '''That's my review; it's OK. '''Todd (VO): '''But I am just. So. Sick. Of listening to Justin Bieber; we are just saturated with the little shit right now. ''Clip from "I'm the One" - DJ Khaled ft. Justin Bieber, Quavo, Chance the Rapper, Lil Wayne 'Justin: '...lookin' at the truth, the money never lie no 'Todd (VO): '''I'm not sure how that happened but... I guess, once, Bieber hit puberty, producers decided that his particular, white-bread brand of R&B vocal styling, was exactly the kind of bland, featureless sound that slots into any producer's track. That's why even though his last record is a couple years old now he's still, goddamn everywhere. '''Todd: '''And he is by far, the least interesting part of the track. ''Clips from "Despacito" 'Todd (VO): '''He is completely, unnecessary to it. I-yeah, I guess without his star power it wouldn't have crossed over but... I still feel kind of insulted by him; he's not even ''singing in Spanish. 'Todd: '''It's like they're saying: "Hey America, we made ya ''of... ''a pina colada but, that's probably ''of a stereotypical American tourist ''too exotic for you so, ''to the image of the pina colada ''for your stupid's sake we're just gonna add a big glop of ''of mayo is added into the picture ''mayonnaise." '''Todd: '''H-he's not even in the video. '''Todd (VO): '''And f-for visual clarity's sake, whenever he show's up in the song, I'm just gonna ''of Justin Bieber's head ''add this graphic. ''Video for "Despacito" plays again from the beginning, but this time it also features the poorly inserted graphic of Justin Bieber's face, which only shows up during his verses. NOTE: Yes; not only does his face lip-sync "South Park style", but it also reappears throughout the remainder of the episode. 'Justin: '''Comin' over in my direction '''Todd (VO): '''I mean I think it fits. I added him as clumsily to the video, as he was added to the song. '''Todd: '''Although, you know, I don't know, maybe, maybe he does appreciate Spanish music. ''Excerpt from an Entertainment Tonight report - "Watch Justin Bieber Forget the Spanish Lyrics to 'Despacito'". The title is pretty self-explanatory. '''Todd: '''Oh wow. '''Justin: '''Baby, take it slow so we can last long '''Luis: '''Tu... '''Todd (VO): '''No, he's a distraction is what he is. Especially from the two other artists, who seem much more interesting, and have been very popular for years and years. ''cover for 8 by... ''First, the singer, Luis Fonsi. '''Todd: ''The Fonz Eyy. ''Video for Daddy Yankee - "Gasolina" Todd (VO): 'And the other is Daddy Yankee, who I remember having quite a few hits ten years ago, but I hadn't really heard anything about in a while. I assume because he endorsed ''from 2008 showing Daddy Yankee next to... ''McCain/Palin in 2008, which ''chuckles... 'Todd: '...bold stance there. of... ''Even Toby Keith endorsed Obama in 2008. ''Clip of "Despacito" 'Todd (VO): '''No, but mostly he disappeared because white America stopped listening to reggaeton. But, here he is again. '''Todd: '''Eat ''that, ''Pitbull. ''Video for Pitfull ft. Chris Brown - "International Love" '''Todd (VO): '''You thought you were king of stupid Hispanic rappers. But it is Daddy Yankee who has had the last laugh. '''Todd: '''And they are both ''way ''better than whatever Bieber's doing. '''Justin: '''My sunrise on the darkest day Got me feelin' some kind of way '''Todd (VO): ''sarcastically "Some kind of way." How evocative, Bieber. '''Todd: '''Yeah, American pop has been grating for years. But in Puerto Rico, they still know how to speak the language of love. '''Todd (VO): '''Every lyric is infused with that special, hot-blooded, 'ol Spanish-Caribbean charm. '''Todd: '''I assume. Like I said, my Spanish is, uhh, is kinda shaky. But you can still tell, right? '''Luis: '''Despacito Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito '''Todd (VO): '''Despacito means, "slowly." '''Todd: '''Which is weird 'cause it's not a very slow song, but you know what it means. He's gotta take his time. None of this... ''Clip of The Weeknd - "The Hills" Todd (VO): '...The Weeknd's "I'll bang you if I'm drunk enough" crap. '''Todd: '''You know what, you know I can find a translation. Here, let's-let's see what they're saying. ''Clip of "Despacito" with translations of the lyrics 'Luis: '''Tu ''You Tu eres el iman y yo soy el metal the magnet and I'm the metal 'Todd (VO): '''That, uhh...that's a metaphor alright. '''Todd: '''OK, I'm gonna assume, "I'm the metal," sounded better in Spanish. In English it sounds like, ''Jack Black from Tenacious D ''"I'm the ''metal!" 'Luis: '''Tu eres el iman y yo soy el metal ''the magnet and I'm the metal 'Todd (VO): '''In this though, he does at least know how magnets work. ''shot of Insane Clown Posse in "Miracles" video ''Unlike some. '''Luis: '''Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan ''getting closer and coming up with a plan Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso thinking about it accelerates my pulse 'Daddy Yankee: '''Ya Ya me esta gustando mas de lo normal ''already enjoying it more than usual '''Todd: ''to sound excited I'm already liking this ''way ''more than usual! ''sighs ''OK, uhh, clearly something's... '''Todd (VO): '...being lost in translation here. It-it happens. This is why of "Whenever, Wherever" by... ''Shakira songs sound so weird in English. '''Shakira: '''Lucky that my breasts are small and humble So you don't confuse them with mountains '''Todd (VO): '''Obviously ''of... ''Google Translate is, uhh, is not capturing the poetry of the original text. ''Clip of "Despacito" Luis: 'Despacito ''Slowly Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito want to undress you with kisses slowly Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto the walls of your labyrinth Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un maunscrito turn your entire body into a manuscript '''Daddy Yankee: '''Sube, sube, sube '''Todd: ''aback Whoa! '''Luis: '''Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto ''the walls of your labyrinth Todd (VO): 'Whoa! OK, that is the filthiest metaphor I've ''ever ''heard in a song. '''Todd: '''Like, ''stammers ''if it's not clear, the instrument he's gonna write it with is his penis. And the ink he's gonna...I don't have to explain this. You know what ''of wall with the words "THE SEUS WAS HERE" ''"Write on your labyrinth," means. '''Luis: '''Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro ''me surpass your danger zones Hasta provocar tus gritos I make you scream Y que olvides tu apellido forget your last name 'Todd (VO): '''What a weirdly specific thing to forget. '''Todd: '''Oh, wait, wait. 'Cause she's married? And you're trying to make her forget her last name 'cause it belongs to some other dude, right? Yeah, I getcha. Or, uhh...am-am I botching it? '''Todd (VO): '''OK. Again, I'm gonna lean on the, "I don't speak Spanish, this is something lost in translation," defense. I mean...again, at least the metaphors are actual clever metaphors. You just need to be... '''Todd: '...able to speak the language. If you do, then obviously you understand the beauty of what he's saying and- Clip of riot with sounds of booing played over 'Todd (VO): '''OK! I am being told by my Spanish-speaking viewers... '''Todd: '...that this song is garbage and probably the worst song in reggaeton history. OK. 'Luis: '''Que le enseñes a mi boca ''want you to show my mouth Tus lugares favoritos favorite places 'Todd (VO): '''Yeah, I'm starting to suspect that not knowing Spanish isn't as big an obstacle for liking this song as I thought. It might help actually. In fact, I think it's strategic; none of the English lyrics are that dirty. '''Todd: '''It's like a trick! '''Todd (VO): '''Oh, what can I tell you? I still think it's OK. You know, I said before that listening to music in a language you don't understand is a different experience. '''Todd: '''You're not part of the culture, you lose the nuances. '''Todd (VO): '''But that doesn't necessarily make it a worse experience; sometimes it enhances it. And when I listen to ''this, it makes me feel like a...the poorly edited Bieber graphic ''OK, guys, when I'm talking you don't have to... '''Todd: '...put up the graphic. I have the worst crew, I swear to God. Well... 'Todd (VO): '...anyway, like I said...if I actually listen to reggaeton, I suspect I would agree with everyone telling me that this song is completely and thoroughly unremarkable. But I listen to American Top 40, so to me, this is a breath of fresh air. I like the rhythm, I like the Spanish guitars. It sounds so much more romantic than what we usually get. 'Todd: '''Do you know what it sounds like when we let the Anglos try and make Caribbean-sounding music? ''Video for "Shape of You" '''Ed Sheeran: '''I'm in love with the shape of you '''Todd (VO): '''Yeah, so those are your options. Pffft, I'll be happy to go with "Despacito." Look at ''this ''idiot! '''Ed: '''We push and pull like a magnet do God, that's so lame. '''Todd: ''Push and pull like a magnet''. Who would write such a stupid ''metaph...wait. '''Luis: '''Tu eres el iman y yo soy el metal ''the magnet and I'm the metal Todd: 'OK, fine. What I'm saying is...I'm a chump. ''[clip from ''Love Actually] I'm-I'm basically like the American girls in ''Love Actually ''who fall for the foreign oaf just 'cause he has an accent. Yeah. What I'm saying is...I'm a slut for Luis Fonsi. ''pause ''Well, goodnight everyone. ''Gets up and leaves 'Justin: '''Despacito ''Closing Tag Song: "Desperado" - Eagles ''THE END'' ''"Despacito" is owned by Universal Music Latino'' ''This video is owned by me'' ''THANK YOU TO THE LOYAL PATRONS!' Category:Todd In The Shadows Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Content Category:Guides